


Longing Looks

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Activity In This Fandom May Be Dry But My Thirst Is Not, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Why won't he stop staring at you?





	Longing Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This got... way more filthy than I was expecting.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/184928857385/longing-looks-cor-leonis-x-reader).

The man was looking at you with intent. You turned your head slightly, glancing behind you to see if there was someone else he could have been staring at. No, there was no one. He was clearly looking at _you_. You met his eyes, seeing blue even though he was some distance away, and you saw a corner of his mouth twitch up into the tiniest of smirks. He was tall and lithe, had cropped dark hair, and was somehow familiar to you. There was a serious air about him, and he held himself with confidence, the absolute opposite of how you were currently holding yourself.

You touched your chin, vaguely wondering if there was something on your face. Maybe he was staring at your ridiculous dress? Ocean blue, cinched tight from your shoulders to waist, leading to a skirt that danced with the floor. The high collar was itchy, and the brooch pinned at the dip between your collarbones was stabbing at you a little. Your only reprieve was the half moon shaped cut out in the back of the dress, allowing your shoulder blades to breathe just a bit. You were glad, though, for the long sleeves, as gooseflesh had appeared all over your arms from his scrutiny.

You had caught him staring a few times so far tonight, sometimes he would be talking with someone, but his eyes were always on you.

Smoothing down your skirt, you looked away from the man, looking for an exit. It was too late though, as the man was walking towards you. You let out a pathetic whine, taking a step back. His suited form kept coming though, until he stood before you.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked, his hands clasped in front of him. His voice was deep and smooth like chocolate, with just the slightest lilt at your obvious nervousness. You looked backwards again, mouth not able to form words quite yet. “I assure you, I am talking to you, not the invisible woman behind you,” he said, stepping into your space and holding out his hand for you to take.

_Stop acting like a child,_ you chided yourself, and gently placed your bare hand in his. He gave you a closed-lip smile and you couldn’t lie, he was an attractive man, and you smiled softly back at him.

“I’d be honored,” you said shyly as he walked you over to the dance floor. There were plenty of couples already there, dancing with a practiced ease.

“Can I have your name?” he asked, gently placing his other hand on your waist. He immediately took the lead, and you tried to match his pace and avoid stepping on his feet.

You gave it to him, catching his eyes again. Up close, they were beautiful, blue framed by long dark lashes, intense and clear. You felt your breath catch in your throat, but you blamed it on the tightness of your dress.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, [Y/N]. My name is Cor,” he replied, pulling you just a little closer to him.

_Cor?_ you thought. _Oh, shit, Cor Leonis, the goddamn Marshal. No wonder he looked familiar; I am such an idiot!_

You groaned at your own stupidity and he gave you a questioning look.

“Something the matter?”

“No,” you said, exasperated. “I’m just the idiot who didn’t even recognize the commander of the Crownsguard.”

He chuckled at you, spinning you and weaving his arm around you once again. “Well, I’m normally not dressed quite this formally,” he replied.

“Yeah, me neither. And this dress isn’t even mine, I had to borrow it,” you said, not sure why you were telling him that.

“You should keep it, you wear it well,” he said softly and you blushed from your forehead to your toes, which were delicately crammed into a pair of black heels.

“Thank you, sir,” you replied sheepishly, turning your head. You felt him press his cheek against yours, the scratch of his beard lighting your skin up.

“No need to call me sir,” he said into your ear as you shivered.

“Sorry, sir,” you replied quickly without thinking. You bit your lip, moving your head to look at him again. “I’m sorry... it’s habit....”

“Quite all right,” he replied. A new song started up, slower than the one previously, and Cor pulled your body against his, swaying gently. You were quickly overheating, fingers gripping onto his shoulders, barely registering the feeling of the stiff fabric. You felt his fingertip touch the bare skin on your back, tracing a searing line just above the fabric.

“You’re quite bold, Marshal,” you said quietly with a laugh, feeling his chest fall as he exhaled. You felt him smirk against your cheek.

“Subtlety is not my strong suit,” he replied, brushing his lips purposefully against the heated skin below your ear. You audibly gasped, making an embarrassed face at another woman whose head whipped around at your noise.

You felt Cor move a hand to your forehead, pressing the backs of his fingers there. “You seem to be warm, how about I take you outside to get some air?” He said this loud enough for the few people surrounding you to hear, moving his arm back around your waist, palm resting gently on your lower back. You allowed him to whisk you over to the door, helping you through and softly closing the door behind him.

His hand never left the small of your back, and you twirled around in his grasp, met with a heated expression from the Marshal.

“Can I ask what, exactly, it is you’re doing?” you asked with just a hint of annoyance, but made no move to relinquish yourself from his grasp.

“I saw something I liked,” he said, nuzzling his nose against your neck. You let your eyes flutter shut, feeling his hands roam over your back, teasingly close to touching your bare skin once again.

“So you thought you’d just take it?”

“It usually works out when I do,” he pulled back to look at you, fire in those blue eyes.

He was... un- _fucking_ -believable. A perfect stranger coming onto you with such unabashed fervor. The gooseflesh was back, plaguing your arms, as you tried to wrap your head around this...conundrum. You couldn’t deny your attraction to him, up close he was even more gorgeous, but he was the _Marshal_ ; you probably shouldn’t even be alone with him right now.

Your eyes flicked down to his lips briefly, and you watched them curve into a smirk before you drug your gaze back up to his eyes. It would be so easy to just... tilt your chin up just a little... just a tiny bit to close the distance....

Cor’s lips were warm and soft, and so were his hands where they landed on the sides of your neck. He took control almost immediately, slotting his mouth against yours, making sure you felt all of him. You slid your hands inside his unbuttoned suit jacket, grasping at his waist, feeling his firm muscles tense beneath your fingers. He kissed you like he owned you already, the heady scent of his cologne making you dizzy along with his fervent kisses.

He sucked on your bottom lip, and you felt his teeth bite gently down, making your breath hitch. You pulled away and stared at him with narrowed eyes, your lips parted and breath coming in pants.

Running your tongue over your bitten lip, you felt Cor move his hands down over your shoulders and arms, settling once again on your hips, tugging at them so you were flush against him once again. You reached up and trailed your thumb over his lips, making up your mind about what to do with Mr. Cor Leonis.

“I’d like to know what you taste like, Marshal,” you said, grabbing his face between your hands and swiftly smashing your lips against his. He made a surprised noise, but his mouth wasn’t startled at all, eagerly meeting your tongue with his, sliding it deliciously against yours.

You discovered he tasted like cinnamon, most likely from one of the desserts he had eaten. You definitely tasted like wine. _Fuck_ , this was so wrong, but you so did not care.

He moved his lips down your jaw, kissing and sucking downwards until his lips met the collar of your dress.

“There is far too much of your skin covered,” he lamented, caressing up your back, his fingers tracing up the zipper of your dress.

“Well then, perhaps you should take me somewhere private and you can see what’s under this dress,” you replied, shocking even yourself with your gall. He made a lovely guttural noise, his arousal apparent, lips finding yours once again, licking into your mouth with force.

“Don’t tempt me,” he growled, pulling back to look at you. You met his heated gaze, biting your lip before responding.

“Are you going to take me up on my offer or not, Marshal?” you asked, managing to keep the nervousness out of your voice.

He didn’t reply, only grabbed your hand and pulled you back towards the door. Weaving through the crowd, he headed for the stairs, blowing off a few other people who wanted a word with him. If nothing else, the man had an ironclad focus, it would seem. He took you upstairs, finding an empty bedroom and you followed him over the threshold, closing the door gently behind you and clicking the lock into place.

He whirled you around, pushing your back against the closed door. You knocked your head on the wood, but any pain didn’t even register, as he had immediately started kissing you again, a hand sneaking down your body to grab a healthy handful of your rear. You pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders, and he let it fall to the ground, keeping his lips on yours the entire time. He explored your mouth hungrily, until you pulled yourself away to breathe, your hand grasping his silk tie and tugging gently. He quickly rid himself of that too, and your delicate fingers started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

You were soon distracted by his chest, taking a moment to rub your hands over his pectorals, running your fingers along some old, slightly raised scars. Cor took over unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, shucking it off before drawing you close to him again to press a searing kiss to your swollen lips, his need for you apparent. He maneuvered you away from the door, spinning you around in his grasp, purposefully pressing his arousal against your ass.

He moved your hair off of your neck, fingers pulling at the inconveniently small buttons at the collar of the dress, kissing your skin once the final one was opened. He slid his hand between your shoulder blades, catching the zipper of your dress and pulling it down, soft kisses running the length of your spine behind his hands. You tugged on your cuffs, feeling the fabric groan a little as it was stretched and slowly pulled off of your arms. Cor sucked a bruise into the soft skin at the base of your neck, pushing the skirt down over your hips until it too fell to the floor.

You turned around to face him, pressing your bare chest against his, nipples already hard in anticipation. You thought it was very convenient in this moment that your dress didn’t allow for a bra to be worn - one less garment for the Marshal to waste time taking off. Cor moved his hands up to cup your breasts, eyes roaming appreciatively over you, his lips parted just a little.

“Now that dress _was_ lovely, but what’s underneath is far more so,” he said, words practically dripping with lust. You smirked at him, pressing your lips to his once again as your hands fumbled with his belt, then making short work of the fastenings of his slacks. You pushed them down, grabbing onto his ass as he stepped out of them, his hands guiding you over to the bed. He pushed you down, bouncing a little as you landed, before he covered your body with his, all hard muscle and heated skin making your senses go wild.

He covered a nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting gently until you keened, your legs raising instinctively to wrap around his hips. His cock was straining in his boxers, bumping so delightfully against your sex, causing a moan to rip from your chest.

“I think we need to lose these,” he said, fingers dipping below the waistband of your lacy underwear, pulling them down swiftly and dropping them to the floor. He traced his hands down your hips, gazing unabashedly at you, and you felt yourself flush.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he said lowly, tracing a single finger down your slit, making your back arch and a needy whine force itself from your lips. The finger slipped into your heat with no resistance, your slick providing a smooth passage to your center. A few shallow thrusts and he added a second finger, twisting and crooking them as deep inside you as he could. Your eyes were trained on his the entire time he opened you up, making sure he saw just how much pleasure he was already bringing you. You pushed your toes against the carpeted floor, lifting your hips up to get those thick fingers of his as deep inside you as possible. A few more motions and Cor removed his fingers, shiny with your essence, and brought them to his mouth, licking off every last drop. You swallowed thickly, sucking in a gasping breath, _needing_ him inside you _now_.

He seemed to be reading your mind, as he at last freed his hard length from his boxers, wrapping his hand around it and stroking lazily. His cock was stunning, jutting out proudly, the head red and already shiny with precum, and so thick you thought you’d pass out. Spreading your legs as far as you could, you beckoned him over, biting your bottom lip in anticipation.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said, matter-of-fact, grabbing onto tour hips and pulling you down the bed so your ass was just hanging off the edge. He nudged his cock against your clit, a shock of electricity traveling all the way up your spine. Coating the head in your slick, he grasped at the base, pushing inside you without stopping. _Oh fuck,_ you thought, _he’s gonna tear me apart._

The initial discomfort though, quickly turned to pleasure as he moved slowly in and out, letting your cunt stretch even more to accommodate him. Eyes fluttering shut, you gasped out a couple breaths, focusing only on the feeling of Cor inside you.

“Cor, _fuck_.... Please, _more_ ,” you begged, your hands moving to roll your nipples between your fingers. He began to fuck you hard, the slap of skin filling your ears along with your needy whines. His thumbs dug into your hips, iron-grip keeping you exactly where he wanted, allowing him to push you closer and closer to your release with each thrust. You were moaning wantonly with every movement he made, your hand shaking down to find your swollen clit, wanting to come around him.

He slapped your hand away and you opened your eyes to look at him, a devilish smile on his face.

“No touching, princess. _I’m_ gonna make you come.” He moved his own hand down between your legs, rubbing at your pearl with a practiced ease. Your pending orgasm was all you could focus on, your back arching off the mattress as Cor attacked your clit with his fingertips, circling and pinching and furiously rubbing.

Hands fisting the sheets, you came with a strangled cry, your walls fluttering around his cock, feeling even more of your essence gush out of your hole. Cor leaned forward to capture your lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing your moans and fucking you dutifully through the aftershocks of your orgasm. When he was satisfied that he had pulled every last bit of pleasure from you, he pulled out, urging you to flip over onto your stomach. You did so with effort, feeling his big hands soothe over your ass cheeks before planting twin slaps on them. You jumped a little, craning your neck to look at him, but his eyes were glued to your cunt, watching as he lined himself up again and pushed inside.

At last he flicked his eyes up to catch yours, canting his head a little to the side. Crimson was dotting his cheeks, a sheen of sweat reflecting on his forehead. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, this new position making your body crave him, wanting to come around him again. His cock reached spots inside you that you didn’t think existed, and you purposefully clenched your inner muscles, ripping a delicious groan from his throat. This only spurred him on, another slap resounding through the room as his hand planted itself on your ass cheek. You cried out, head falling down onto the bed, unable to keep it up any longer with him pounding you into oblivion.

You felt him push your cheeks apart, a wet finger sliding over your puckered hole and you tensed unconsciously, hearing him grunt as your pussy gripped onto his length. He swirled his finger around your asshole, teasing the ring of muscle before he pushed it inside to the first knuckle. You cried out, hips raising off the bed, tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Cor, I’m so close...fuck!”

He chuckled darkly, pushing his finger further into your asshole, moving it in and out gently as his cock pounded into your dripping cunt.

“Come for me,” he commanded, twisting his finger inside your heat, plunged in to the last knuckle. You came harder than you ever had, your vocal cords failing you, nothing but a silent cry escaping your opened mouth.

He thrusted roughly inside you for a bit longer, your brain scrambled with pure, unadulterated pleasure before you felt him remove both his cock and his finger from your twitching body. A moment later, you felt the warm splash of his come on your lower back as he groaned with his own release. He pulled every last drop from himself, and you felt his seed slide down between your ass cheeks, trailing fire over your sore flesh.

Your voice still hadn’t come back to you as you lay there, boneless, feet barely supporting your weight. A minute or two later, you felt a warm cloth on your back, the Marshal kindly cleaning you up, gently wiping his release from your skin. He snaked an arm around your waist when he finished, lifting you to your feet and turning you around to face him. He picked you up, bridal-style, before walking to the side of the bed and gently depositing you there, climbing over to the other side to lay next to you. Your heart was still racing, and you closed your eyes again, trying to steady your breathing.

You felt a hand brush a few sweaty strands of hair off your forehead and you opened your eyes to find Cor looking at you with what you swore was affection. He met your eyes, giving you a small smile that lit up his normally serious face. He held his arm up, and you scooted over into his embrace, breathing in the scent of him. He tilted your chin up to place a sweet kiss on your lips, his other hand soothing over your back.

“I’m sorry if I got a little carried away,” he said softly, and you giggled.

“Don’t be sorry, that was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had,” you replied, rubbing up and down his leg with your foot.

“Possibly?” he repeated and you rolled your eyes at him.

“I think you can do better,” you goaded, raising your eyebrows at him. Grasping your face, he placed a passionate kiss on your lips, tongue weaving into your mouth to lightly stroke yours and you felt like you were melting in his grasp. You couldn’t stop the smile that formed on your lips, and you snuggled closer to him, your cooling sweat making a chill run through your body.

You hummed softly, focusing on the feeling of his fingers tracing lazy circles on your back. “I wish I could lay with you here for hours.”

“Next time,” he replied, shifting onto his back so you could lay your head on his chest.

“Next time?” you echoed, looking up at him.

“You are quite stunning, [Y/N]. I’m not willing to let you go.”

You smiled in spite of yourself, a pleasant feeling blooming in the pit of your stomach.

“Same to you, Marshal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment below, I love getting feedback!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> tumblr: copper-wasp.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @copper_wasp_
> 
> I will gladly give a follow back!!


End file.
